


Kato's Drabble Collection

by katobaryzh



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Author is Transmasculine, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Gloryhole, Jesse McCree Has a Big Dick, M/M, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Robot Sex, Sanzang Zenyatta, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Trans Miles Edgeworth, Trans Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, wireplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katobaryzh/pseuds/katobaryzh
Summary: I'm sick of pressuring myself to write full-length fics all the time so this is where all of my short little adhd brain children will go while I try to push myself to make other stuff.Come scream at me on Twitter for requests and how to support me! @katobaryzh
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. r76 drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Jack and Gabe go see a horrible horror movie and get bored. Sexy shenanigans ensue. The plotline of the movie is inspired by a roleplay my friend and I did >:3c  
> Edit: Jack is wearing easy-access jeans.

The theater is completely empty save for Jack and Gabriel, who are barely paying attention to the scary movie on the screen. It was a tired old "found footage" trope of a group of teenagers exploring an abandoned theme park. They encounter a Slasher man with a chainsaw, because of course they do. Jack is zoning out as the teenagers scream, fleeing for their lives from the hockey-mask wearing, torn leather jacket-clad boogeyman. He startles when a hand touches his knee. Jack looks up and meets Gabe's gaze: Hungry with a touch of mischief. He had a feeling he knew exactly what he was about to say.

"This is boring as fuck." He whispered, hand creeping up as he spoke, fingers trailing along the inseam of his denim jeans. "I'd rather be doing anything other than this right now." Jack rolled his eyes, although the smirk on his face told a different story. 

"Really? Like what?" He took the bait, ignoring the screams of the girl currently being chainsawed to death in gritty detail. Gabriel's hand stopped right at the apex of Jack's thighs. Taking this as his cue to continue, he sunk down to his knees in front of Jack, eyes seemingly boring holes into his skull with that smolder of his. 

"Well, I know we ignored the concession stand because I wasn't that hungry at the time, but I'm feeling pretty famished right now." He paused to place a kiss on his husband's knee.  
"And you're looking exactly like what I'm craving." 

Jack felt a surge of arousal spark low in his belly. Of course, it was in his nature to tease right back. 

"Do I look like a snack?" He asked, voice thick with desire. Gabriel clicked his tongue.

"Baby, you're the whole damn meal." Jack let his legs fall open, a faux coy expression on his face. Deep down, they both knew Jack absolutely got off at the idea of doing stuff in public. A shiver ran down his spine, hands seemingly on autopilot as they made quick work of his husband's belt. He had been about to start tugging his jeans down when he noticed the little shit had gone commando. 

"Jesus, Jackie. How long is this zipper?" Gabriel hissed.

"Long enough." Came Jack's amused reply. 

"Keep your eyes on the screen. I want you to tell me what I missed later." Gabriel dove in, tongue swiping short, broad strokes against the head of Jack's cock. He repressed a snort when hands desperately pressed against his shaved head, delicately guiding him into the right position, a full-body shiver racking his body as Gabe expertly took direction. He could be so cute when he was needy like this. 

Jack threw his head back, teeth firmly biting into his lip to prevent the pitiful whimpers bubbling up in his throat from spilling out. Gabriel had pushed his index finger in to the second knuckle, humming in awe at the way slick lazily dribbled out of those sweet folds. 

Jack tried his best to focus on the movie, but he was far too distracted by what Gabriel was doing. He was too good at this, knew his body so well it was almost scary. Almost. He stifled a moan when one finger became two. Gabriel's fingers stroked and pet that spot that made color burst behind Jack's eyelids. 

“Kiss me.” The blonde begged, legs shaking as he neared his impending orgasm. “Please kiss me.” He begged again. Gabriel obliged, surging up to seal his lips against Jack’s, fingers never stilling. Jack was left right on the edge, squirming in his seat to try and get any sort of friction against his throbbing cock. Their kiss deepened, tongues brushing against one another in a frenzied passion. Gabriel delicately pulled his fingers out and brought Jack off with a few quick, firm strokes, swallowing down the blonde’s broken whimpers. Gabriel kept it up until Jack was twitching and shying away from his touch, oversensitive and well fucked-out. He carefully zipped him back up and kissed his cheek, settling back into his seat to try and absorb the rest of the movie.


	2. oral fixation zen fic (ft. mccree)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey hi hello this one was inspired by Spicedrobot/En's tweet here: https://twitter.com/spicedrobot/status/1237074836515667968
> 
> The person at the beginning is a total stranger just fyi. We support and uplift Thotyatta in this house. 
> 
> I intend to add on to this at some point... Thinking maybe Hanyatta next....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream at me on Twitter https://twitter.com/KatoBaryzh  
> You can find out how to support me from there or offer suggestions/requests if you'd like.

Zenyatta kneeled on the floor of an offensively bright bathroom, head level with a hole in the divider of the toilet stall he’d locked himself inside. His skeletal hands rested upon his naked thighs, poised, relaxed. It wasn’t ten minutes later that his aural receptors picked up the telltale bang of the stall adjacent to him swinging open and hitting the divider, shaking the row of stalls and making the doors rattle in their hinges. 

“Oh shit. Anyone in this thing?” Zenyatta saw thick, broad, tanned fingers wiggling mere inches away from his face. The omnic opened his mouth, greedily taking two of those thick digits into his mouth, repressing the urge to groan when the slick glide triggered sensitive nodes he hadn’t known existed. Pleasure flooded his synapses, inferior processes culling themselves to focus in on the mounting positive feedback. Could he come like this? Just from servicing someone? Perhaps this new upgrade needed further calibration. 

“Damn. Eager, too. Don’t mind if I do.” The stranger unzipped their pants and within a short moment the head of a flushed cock came into view. Zenyatta gave a few short little kitten licks to the slit, watching in fascination as it slowly bobbed and twitched to life. The taste — taste in general — was such a strange phenomena. He wasn’t quite able to begin how to describe it at the moment, filing the information away for later analysis. Right now, he was focused on the sensation, fascinated at the feedback loop it was creating in his synapses, processes firing that made everything feel good. It was as if a switch had been flipped inside him by this new upgrade. He wanted more. 

The stranger choked back a strangled yell as the wet heat of Zenyatta’s mouth engulfed his cock, the material inside his mouth and throat was like the same plush silicon that lined the walls of his valve. The effect this had on the omnic was instant: his hands shot down between his legs, desperate to get any sort of friction now that his arousal had been piqued. If the stranger’s fingers were enough to get him hot and bothered, then this fat cock could very well be his doom. Zenyatta bobbed his head, shivering at the waves of pleasure heightened by the sensitive little receptors in his tongue and the roof of his mouth. 

“Shit, you got iron lungs or something?” The man on the other side of the partition groaned. “Not gonna last long if you keep goin’ like that.” He warned. Oh. This was new. Zenyatta found that he quite liked the pretty praise that easily tumbled from this person’s lips. He leaned forward, tongue tracing the underside of the heavy cock in his mouth, humming in satisfaction when it twitched, hot spurts of come shooting down his throat. He easily swallowed it and sat back, shaken by the sudden loud pop of his lips breaking suction. The stranger’s cock retreated from the glory hole and his shaking fingers came back, tossing a couple of crumpled bills at the omnic’s feet. Twenties. How generous. 

The next time Zenyatta had an experience like that was when he’d been on a mission with Jesse McCree. The cowboy had had a tough time all throughout the espionage part, which was unusual considering sneaking around and gathering intel was his forte. He’d come back to their shared motel room and tossed his hat across the room like a frisbee. It caught a bit of air and fluttered gracefully onto the shabby dresser provided by the Motel management. 

Zenyatta raised an eyebrow in question, wondering what had gotten into the usually even-tempered McCree. He watched as Jesse ran a hand through his wild brown locks, further messing the wind-tangled jumble up. He was pacing, hands folded behind him. He seemed like he wanted to say something, but wasn’t quite sure where to start. 

“I take it your frustration as of late has something to do with me, does it not?” Zenyatta asked, tilting his head to the side. McCree balked. He hit the nail right on the head. He nervously rubbed the nape of his neck and nodded. It was then that Zenyatta noticed his little problem was a rather big problem instead. The omnic smiled and crowded into the cowboy’s space, lips close to his ear. 

“Would you like me to take accountability for this little problem while you tell me all about it?” Jesse shivered.

“Sh-Shit. Yeah, I mean. Yes.” He was quick to start undressing, fingers fumbling uselessly with his belt in his haste. Zenyatta tutted and batted his fingers away, completely taking over with gusto. He had Jesse’s pants around his ankles in just a few short movements. Zenyatta sunk to his knees in front of him, eager to touch and feel. Eager to get this massive cock in his mouth. His tongue darted out to swipe a long trail from base to tip, tongue probing under the thick skin covering the sensitive head. Jesse’s hands scrambled for purchase against Zenyatta’s neck struts, squeezing hard enough to minorly dent the metal. He seemed to notice, because he fixed his grip right away. 

“Sorry, Zenyatta.” He said, voice strangled with the effort not to moan. Zenyatta merely smiled up at him while he grasped his rapidly hardening cock. He watched in fascination as the blunt head emerged, shiny and dribbling precome. He stood up to crowd Jesse against the wall again, lips and teeth attacking the side of his neck, hand tugging and stroking his length to full hardness. 

“Lay down on the bed.” Zenyatta commanded simply, leaving Jesse with a sharp nip on the jaw before stepping away. He did as he was told, grabbing one of the pillows at the head of the bed to make himself more comfortable. The omnic sauntered over with far more grace than most omnics the gunslinger had met in his lifetime, the easy sway of his hips almost hypnotising. “Scoot back a little more. There you go.” Zenyatta climbed onto the bed and positioned himself between McCree’s legs. He gripped the base tight and went to town licking and sucking the sides and head of this generous dick. His nerves were alight with pleasure, like electricity arcing down his spine.   
Zenyatta was slow to swallow him down, wanting to watch the cowboy’s expression with each inch that passed into his throat. He dismissed the urgent warnings popping up in his feed with a flippant groan, too fixated on the way McCree wound his fists up in the sheets and screwed his eyes shut, mouth hanging open. Jesse tossed his head back and moaned, unable to hold back anymore as the monk swallowed him down, lips flush with his pubic bone. His head was held in place by shaky hands. He let go eventually, and Zenyatta began bobbing his head.

Jesse's toes were curling, teeth clenched and bared like a wild animal. The untamed mess that was his hair gave him a sort of wolfish appearance that Zenyatta found he quite liked. 

“You’re so good at this. So fuckin’ hot swallowin’ my cock like it’s nothin’.” The cowboy rambled, voice deep and thick with arousal. Zenyatta blinked innocently, eyelashes fluttering, pouty lips spit-slick and shiny. He pulled off with a noisy pop, both hands pumping Jesse’s cock in absence of his mouth and tongue. 

“Don’t hold back.” This took McCree aback.

“What?” 

“Exactly what I said. Don’t hold back. Use me. I see it in your eyes when I suck you too slow.” Jesse shivered. Such filthy language he would never expect to come from Zenyatta’s mouth...

It was kinda hot. 

“Tell me what you want.” Jesse begged, needing to hear Zenyatta say it. His hips were bucking into Zenyatta’s grip; short aborted thrusts that kept him right on the edge. Zenyatta squeezed the base meanly, not yet ready for their fun to be over. 

“I want you to fuck my mouth. Use me like a toy. I want to come with your cock in my mouth.” The cowboy practically howled. 

They got into a position where Zenyatta was lying on his back and Jesse was standing above him. “Ya look good like that, Zen. Open wide now, darlin’.” He crooned, slapping his hefty cock on the monk’s slippery tongue. Zenyatta angled his head so that he could watch Jesse’s expression as he slid into his mouth. DIagnostic reports indicated his core temperature was quickly rising as his overload neared. Delicious feedback made his body sing out, harmony bleeding brightly from his body and soothing away any aches or pains Jesse McCree might have had. The cowboy was chasing his own end, sweat dripping off his brow as he fucked with wild abandon, the blunt head of his cock catching on those sensitive little nodes every time. 

Zenyatta arched off the bed, slick spilling onto the sheets under him as he came, voicebox glitching and popping into inaudible static. McCree had a look on his face that could only be described as utter amazement. He came not long after, his punishing rhythm becoming sloppy and disjointed, spend painting Zenyatta’s tongue and throat white with each hot pulse.

“Holy shit.” McCree gasped, pulling his cock out and giving it a few more mean strokes until he was shivering from overstimulation, come dribbling onto the omnic’s cheek lazily. He collapsed onto his side on the bed, hair plastered to his face from sweat, cheeks ruddy from exertion. Zenyatta wiped his face off on the already soiled bed sheets and crawled towards McCree. The cowboy lifted his arm with zero prompting, hand smoothing down Zenyatta’s spine, fingers accidentally catching on a wire or two. Zenyatta hiccupped, shivering slightly. Now that was a sensation he hadn’t experienced in a while. 

“Careful.” The monk warned, tone lighthearted and airy. “You’ll get me all riled up again.” McCree, despite being dead-tired and blissed out from a good fuck, raised his eyebrow. 

“Darlin’, I’ll rile ya up all night if ya let me.” Jesse’s fingers easily slipped between Zenyatta’s legs and teased his dripping wet slit. “Just say the word.” 

“The word.” Zenyatta challenged, eager to see how the rest of the night would unfold...


	3. narumitsu trapped in a closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles and Phoenix have missed each other after being away for a while. They decide to sneak away into a random broom closet in the prosecutor's office building for a little hanky panky rendezvous. 
> 
> Come scream @ me on Twitter @katobaryzh (I take requests!)

“Shhh. You’re gonna get us caught.” Phoenix teased, palm still stroking firmly over the front of Miles’ trousers. The prosecutor bit his lip, head falling back against Phoenix’s shoulder. They were backed into the very corner of a cleaning supply closet when the door had locked behind them. Of course, a very handsy Wright had taken advantage of the closeness between them. 

“Get us caught or get us arrested?” Miles shot back, trying his best to keep his voice even despite the rolling heat in his belly every time Phoenix’s hand passed between his legs. It wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough and the smug bastard knew it. Phoenix knowingly snickered. He finally unbuttoned Miles’ slacks and roughly pushed them down to his knees. His fingers pressed right over his hardening cock through his underwear. Miles squirmed, doing his best to thrust against Phoenix’s hand, desperate for any sort of friction. 

“You’re wet, babe. You really missed me, didn’t you?” Phoenix cooed, his fingers slipping under Miles’ waistband while he was distracted. The result was the prosecutor nearly jumping out of his skin the instant Phoenix touched his dick. He used his index and thumb to stroke it to full hardness, savoring the huffs and bitten back moans his partner freely offered in the tight space of the closet. 

“Getting close?” Phoenix’s question was rhetorical, of course. Miles was clutching Phoenix’s arms in a near death grip, his legs shaking as his pleasure crested — only for Phoenix to stop touching him entirely. MIles growled in frustration, hips pushing back against the defense attorney crowded behind him. Phoenix groaned and shuddered, the friction on his neglected member felt heavenly. 

“Stop teasing!” Miles hissed. Phoenix shrugged his shoulders, then using his foot, directed Miles to spread his legs wider. One hand held onto his hips, the other crept up the back of Miles’ jacket and laid palm-side down on his lower back, gently directing him to bend over. 

“Phoenix—” He had been about to admonish his lover when he felt something hot and heavy brush against his ass. The attorney in question had a blissed out look on his face as he rutted between Miles’ (clothed) cheeks, lips parted on a soundless moan. “Phoenix—” He tried again, hoping to pierce through his evident horny brain fog. “Wright!” He barked sharply. Phoenix’s hips suddenly stilled, his expression now reminiscent of a guilty dog. 

“If you make a mess of my suit I will have you pay my dry cleaning bill.” The prosecutor warned. Phoenix balked. That would be one pricey bill. Edgeworth’s wardrobe was probably full of designer clothing worth more than Phoenix’s rent. 

“Got it. No mess.” Phoenix grinned to himself. He began slowly pulling Miles’ boxer briefs down when he suddenly paused upon a striking realization. “Does that mean I get to come inside?” Miles snickered.

“Make of it what you will. Just don’t get my clothes dirty.” He bit his lower lip, breath catching in his throat as Phoenix pushed in. He let that breath out as Phoenix drew back, the head of his cock just barely seated inside. The next breath was punched out of him by Phoenix’s cock pushing back in with a wet slap. His legs suddenly felt like jelly, and he had to brace himself on the wall in front of him to keep himself from crumpling to the floor. Miles whined on the next thrust in, back arching when Phoenix’s fingers framed his cock.

“Touch me. Please.” Miles begged, one hand leaving the wall to hold Phoenix’s hand still. His hips bucked awkwardly, wanting Phoenix to either fuck him harder or touch his neglected cock. He was absolutely mindless in his need to come, uncaring of how much sound he was making in his desperate attempt to communicate. Phoenix was admittedly weak when it came to giving Miles what he wanted, especially when he got so weepy like this; split on his cock and begging for more. Three weeks was far too long to be away from Miles. They’d been separated for far longer before, of course, but now that they were officially an item it felt as if any amount of time spent away from the other was the worst possible torture imaginable. 

“I’ve got you. How’s that?” Phoenix cooed, chuckling softly as Miles’ reaction was just as he’d expected. The prosecutor nodded fervently, unable to provide any sort of feedback that wasn’t nonsense. He could show Phoenix just how much he enjoyed it instead: Miles met every one of his thrusts, holding out for as long as he could before his knees actually started to buckle. Phoenix, of course, held him steady. He delicately pulled out and carefully guided Miles to turn around and face him. “You okay?” He breathed, chest heaving, sweat rolling down his temple. Miles’ face was flushed and sweaty, his pupils blown wide with lust. It took a few seconds for him to register that he was being talked to.

“Hm? Oh, yes. That just felt… Really good. Why did you stop?” Miles had an edge of irritation to his tone, evidently offended that Phoenix had him right at his peak twice and stopped both times. “Are you going to finish the job, now? No more interruptions?” Edgeworth quirked a brow, as if he were silently challenging the other. Phoenix offered him his signature sheepish smile, complete with the head scratching.

“Thought I hurt you. It wasn’t my attention to keep edging you, hehe.” Phoenix chuckled at his own “joke”. Miles rolled his eyes, but crowded against him once more, cradling his jaw and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Phoenix’s hands immediately began questing downward. Their tongues brushed, breaths escaping in little huffs and puffs as neither wanted to stop to even breathe, too wrapped up in one another to care about something as mundane as oxygen. It had been such a short time, yet it had also been so long… 

Before he knew it; Miles had his back to the wall, legs wrapped around Phoenix’s hips, his arms around his neck. Wright was red in the face, sweat pouring down the sides and pooling under the collar of his shirt. Miles was lost in the throes of passion, too far gone to consciously remind himself to stay quiet. He sealed his lips against Phoenix’s once more, thankful the defense attorney was more than happy to swallow his pitiful whimpers. 

“Gettin’ shakey again.” Phoenix grunted, trying his best to speak through the delicious shivers running down his spine. “Let go, baby. Come for me.” He commanded huskily, hips stuttering in a sloppy, uneven rhythm. He wasn’t far off himself, but he’d be damned if Miles didn’t come first. Phoenix was buried in to the hilt, his heart hammering in his throat. He gripped Miles’ dick and pumped mercilessly, hips barely swiveling to deliver sharp little thrusts in tandem with his strokes. 

Miles’ orgasm was explosive: At least, to him it felt that way. He surged forward and bit Phoenix’s shoulder in an attempt to muffle his shout, bright bursts of color popping behind his eyelid like fireworks while seemingly every muscle in his body went taut at once. His walls fluttered, milking Phoenix’s cock for every last drop of come. 

“Shhh. I’ve got you. I love you. I love you, Miles.” Phoenix gasped, babbling senselessly as he spilled inside. Their lips sealed together, tongues brushing against one another as they kissed sloppily, lost in the high of their coupling. 

Phoenix groaned when he pulled out, a shiver running up his spine at the sensation of Miles tensing up, almost as if he were refusing to let him go. Next, he gently set Miles down on his own two feet and dropped to his knees. Phoenix pulled away first to help clean up.

“Don’t move,” He warned. “Gonna clean you up.” Phoenix purred. Miles jolted, still sensitive from round one; his hands flying into Phoenix’s hair. Miles’ head thumped against the wall behind him as Phoenix licked long broad strokes through his boyfriend’s folds, the tip of his tongue always teasing but never quite pushing inside. Miles’ chest was heaving, his hands shaking where they settled atop Phoenix’s head. The defense attorney finished cleaning him up, ensuring none of his spend would stain Miles’ fancy clothes. He pressed a chaste kiss to his cock before tracing his fingers down, making as if he were about to start fingering him, the pads of his fingers tracing over his lips.

“Phoenix please!” Miles nearly choked, tears of overstimulation trickling down his cheeks. He immediately stopped then, eyes darting up to take stock of Miles’ face. Guilt surged through him as if he’d been plunged into ice water. He quickly stood up and kissed Miles’ cheek, thumbs brushing away his tears. 

“Are you okay? Did I go too far?” Phoenix asked, unable to hold back the hint of fear in his tone. Miles chuckled, much to his surprise.

“No, no, darling. Not at all. I would have used my safeword.” Miles reassured. “Let’s get out of this broom closet. We’ll have a lot more time — and room — for cuddling at home.” They both redressed, which was quick when it was a simple matter of pulling your pants back up, and readjusted their various accessories: Miles his cravat and Phoenix his tie, respectively. Miles grabbed the door handle and pushed it down...to find it locked.


	4. Soccer Boppers and the Notorious Case of Bad Breath (McYatta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Yes I keep letting people name my fics. No, I haven't learned my lesson.) Warnings for: Breeding kink, PIV sex, valveplay, robot sex, multiple orgasms, squirting, overstimulation, and McCree's big fat hog. Unbeta'd and not edited as always.   
> Come scream at me on Pillowfort. https://www.pillowfort.social/katobaryzh

“You sure about this, Zen?” McCree asked hesitantly, a furrow in his brows as he stared at the over eager omnic practically writhing in impatience underneath him. It took everything in him not to laugh at the sudden shift in the otherwise even-tempered monk. 

“If you don’t start fucking me in the next 30 seconds, I’ll go find someone else to do it.” Zenyatta threatened. This seemed to light the proverbial fire under Jesse’s ass, as he was quick to take himself in hand and sink into the tight velvety heat of Zenyatta’s valve. He hissed, gnawing his bottom lip so hard he could have sworn he’d drawn blood. The omnic’s skeletal hands gripped the sheets tight, his legs spreading wider to accommodate McCree’s girthy cock. 

“Goddamn Zen.” McCree panted breathily before he folded himself over Zenyatta’s rapidly overheating body, plastering sloppy kisses all over his faceplate. Zenyatta let out a mix between a hum and a whimper as the shift in position drove McCree’s cock that much deeper. “You’re really tight. ‘M gonna move now, is that okay?” 

Zenyatta could only nod in response. Any clever retort he’d had was thrown right out the window. Jesse started slow with deep, long, strokes that had Zenyatta’s voice box glitching out from sensory overload. Any background processes deemed unnecessary to heightening his pleasure were quickly culled. McCree suddenly snapped his hips on a downstroke causing the bed to creak noisily. Zenyatta let out a sort of high pitched warble from the sudden movement, fingers gripping the sheets even tighter.

“You like that? You like it hard and fast, don’t you?” The cowboy was smirking down at him, hands gripping his impossibly tiny waist reverently. Zenyatta tried, unsuccessfully, to reply to him in an even tone, but found he couldn’t force any non-distorted sounds out. Jesse laid kisses trailing down Zen’s faceplate to the thick steel cording of his neck, teeth barely dragging against the strutting holding his head on his shoulders, greedily drinking in the garbled whimpers and crackly feedback he received in return. Then he began a punishing speed; devilish tongue swiping the sensitive receptors and nodes hiding among all that neck cording, his hips snapping with each downstroke, the headboard slamming against the wall with each merciless thrust. Zenyatta’s hands flew to Jesse’s back, scrambling for purchase. McCree chuckled darkly. 

“I could do this all day. Warm my cock in your sweet little hole for hours. I bet you’d like that too. Would you like that, Zen?” His voice was barely above a deep growl, but Zenyatta’s senses were so fine tuned in the moment that he heard it. He nodded wordlessly, gasping when McCree pulled out for a split second to shift his legs up onto his shoulders before plunging back in. Zenyatta felt as if his spine were a livewire that had snapped, his body responding to this new stimuli with spastic little jolts. “It’s like my cock was made for you. You let me in so easy now.” McCree purred. 

“Please.” Zenyatta managed to whimper, his voice synth finally deciding to cooperate with him. “I need-” McCree leaned over to kiss the seam of his faceplate, not silencing him by any means as his voice projected from other sources, but the action was so unexpectedly tender that it momentarily shut him up. Jesse sat back up and slid the thumb of his prosthetic hand over Zenyatta’s cock, circling the engorged nub a couple of times before the motors in his fingers clicked on without warning. Zenyatta began shaking like a leaf in McCree’s arms, the harmony of Jesse’s skin slapping against his valve and the hisses, whirs, and pops that randomly emitted from his stuttering voice box were getting louder and louder. The creaking bed and headboard slamming against the wall was sure to garner noise complaints from their neighbors, but neither Zenyatta nor Jesse could be damned to care about it. Not when they were both right on the precipice. 

“Inside or out?” McCree grunted, stilling his hips long enough for the omnic monk to answer.

“Inside. Breed me.” Came Zenyatta’s breathy reply. Jesse let out a feral growl as he pounded into the same spot over and over again, only stopping when his orgasm rippled through him. Zenyatta’s back arched, his walls fluttering around the thick cock inside him, milking it for all it was worth as he finally reached overload. Jesse waited for Zenyatta to come back down before he pulled out, admiring his handiwork. Zenyatta’s valve was still twitching, a mixture of teal slick and Jesse’s cum slowly oozed out.

“We’re gonna be here all night.” McCree breathed reverently. The omnic tilted his head in confusion.

“Why?” 

“Because I ain’t through with you yet.” Was the only answer the cowboy provided as he dove between Zenyatta’s legs and licked a broad swipe between his messy folds, humming at the taste of both their spend combined. Zenyatta’s hands wove into Jesse’s auburn locks, trying to be as delicate as he could despite being worked into overstimulation. A buzzing sound filled the air and Zenyatta nearly kicked Jesse in the face when his vibrating fingers rubbed over his cock. It took barely any time at all for Zenyatta to cum again, fluid gushing out of his valve making Jesse cough. He hadn’t been expecting to get waterboarded. Zenyatta weakly reached a hand out towards the cowboy, but was too spent to sit up and slap him on the back.

“Don’t choke.” Was the only words of encouragement he could offer. McCree coughed a couple more times and replied with a sarcastic,

“Thanks, Zen.”


End file.
